


Kidnapped

by KittieB13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Original Character(s), Violence, mostly-fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieB13/pseuds/KittieB13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten teenagers. All kidnapped and left out in the harsh Australian bush, all because their parents couldn’t pay their debts. </p>
<p>  Sixteen year old Jonah White thought it was a normal day; he got up, had a shower got dressed and tried to get his unruly hair to behave. That was until he was knocked out and woke up in the middle of nowhere. Jonah finds himself surviving with the sarcastically brilliant Harley, the silent genius Nick and the blonde haired, blue eyed god Gabriel. They find themselves battling not only the conditions but also themselves. Read on to find out who survives being Kidnapped.</p>
<p>  © Copyright KittieB 2014/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

“Jonah Graeme White! Turn your goddamn music down or I’ll do it for you!” I can barely hear my mothers voice above my music. I smirk and crank the volume. With my music this loud I wouldn’t hear a mass murderer with a chainsaw.

“We could be heroes ooh ooh oh ooh oh,” Singing along to Alesso, I bounce around my poorly decorated room, grabbing my clothes along the way. I’m not kidding- my rooms this vomit green color and it’s just ugh! I have one poster on it and it’s not even a good poster. In fact, if there were a hierarchy posters mine would fifty places below the bottom. Throwing on a Fall Out Boy tank and a pair of black skinny jeans I end up standing in front of my floor length mirror trying to fix my shaggy black hair. I have that kind of hair that just refuses to abide by my rules or my hair gel; if I want it to go right, it’ll go left, if I want it to stay flat I wake up with frizzy hair. I just can’t win. When I was happy with my hair I grab my purple Vans. 

Mum is taking me into town to see a movie, Guardians Of The Galaxy. Ahh...Wagin, a quaint little town located in the Great Southern of Western Australia. With a population of just under 2000 and a climate to piss off anyone, Wagin is one of the key towns of the region. It’s also the only town around here with a cinema. When I say cinema, I may be exaggerating slightly, it’s more like half a cinema. 86 seats last time I counted.

I’m going with my best and only friend, Sara-Lee Kiltrena and her annoying as fùck boyfriend, Dylan. Sara is always telling me ‘You should get a boyfriend so we can do double dates.’ I snort, there is no way in hell I’d double date with her and Dylan.

I throw on my red hoodie and look up to check the time on my DIY wall clock. 6:45pm, crap I’m going to be late. We live forty minutes out of town you see and I have to go in, pay, get drinks and popcorn. Yep, I’m definitely going to be late. Great.

I grab my phone and turn off my music just in time to hear a loud thud. It’s probably my dad trying to fix one of the dodgy-àss chairs in the lounge. Shrugging I grab my door handle and open the door. The first thing I notice is the noise level or there lack of. Silence stretches throughout the house. Dead silence. What the hell? This house is never silent. There’s always a sound; a washing machine, the fridge, the tv, dad yelling for mum to stop touching him (Yeah I got disgusted shivers when I heard that one to).That’s why I don’t get why when someone insults someone by saying, for example, ‘I heard your dìcks the size of a ticktack‘ and then the other guy replies ‘Your mum didn’t complain’. I mean what the hell? Does that guy have a deep seated desire to be that guys dad or something? Okay I am getting way off track here, back to my point - somethings going on - it’s too…Silent.

I start to make my way down the long carpeted hallway, about half way I stop. There’s something laying across the hallway. I try the light switch. Nothing. So I step closer, it almost looks like... Holy shìt. It’s an arm. Shìt! What do I do?

“Mum!” I yell out. Okay so maybe not the best idea, but give me a break I’m only sixteen. I need to call someone. The police or the paramedics or something. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket frantically tapping the screen. C’mon phone, c’mon, this is not the time to get shìtty with me. Yes! Finally the dial pad comes up. 00-

Two strong arms grab me roughly around the waist. My phone drop to the ground with a crash, bouncing away from my frantically flailing figure.

“Let me go!” I scream flailing my legs and arms around. “HELP! Dad!”

“You aren’t going anywhere boy,” the man laughs. One arm moves and I struggle more - screaming for him to let me go. He just laughs.

“Just let me go!” I screech desolately. 

“Sorry, boy, orders are orders,” He tells me nonchalantly. A cloth lands across my mouth and I breath in. I start to feel tired. I shake my head violently trying to dislodge the hand. NO! I have to stay awake. Awake! Stay awake! Help! I have to st………


End file.
